Bring On The Rain
by Mrs. M. Ventimiglia
Summary: She was getting married today. She Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was getting married today. Married to Logan Huntzburger prince of the society set and her grandmother’s dream. She had made the right choice hadn’t she? LIT
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first GG fanfic so please don't be harsh

**BRING ON THE RAIN**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh Rory you look beautiful!" Emily Gilmore gushed while admiring her granddaughter's wedding dress.

"Thanks Grandma." Rory replied.

She was getting married today. She Lorelai Leigh Gilmore was getting _married _today. Married to Logan Huntzburger prince of the society set and her grandmother's dream. If you would have told her at 16 that she would be marrying into the Hartford elite she would have laughed. Yet, here she was a DAR darling dressed in white walking the gauntlet. She had made the right choice though hadn't she? Sure she and Logan had had their rough patch but they were good. Logan had renounced his unfaithful ways hadn't he?

"Poor thing." Whispered Honor Huntzburger from the pews as Rory passed.

"Yes such a sweetheart that girl." Another onlooker agreed sadly, "I wonder if she even knows."

"Knowing my brother he probably hasn't even told her."

Rory slows. The whispers continue.

"And with that slut Shannon Christi too Rory's worth ten of her at least!" "Logan is such an idiot."

"No." Rory's voice caught

"No." She turns. Eyes burning and tears streaming down her cheeks. Breaking into a run.

"No, no, no, no, NO!!!!!!!!!"

"RORY!" cried Luke who was standing by the church doors as Rory stumbled out them.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

She was running searching for an escape.

She needed to leave.

She needed to get away.

But where? She was lost.

This wasn't her life. Hell this wasn't her!

But who was she? She didn't know.

"_This Isn't you, Rory! I know you! I know you better than anyone!"_

He was right. He did know her. He knew her better than even herself. He was the one who could help her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to all you guys who reviewed the first chapter I'm so glad you liked it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls… That's why the show is now Milo-less and sucky!

Chapter 2

The whole church is now standing in shock watching this tragic scene unfold. Rory Gilmore running, blinded by tears, out the church doors. Logan and Chris start after her but Luke stops them.

"YOU TWO STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" He roars before starting after her himself.

"RORY!" he calls, "Rory, wait!"

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Rory does not know how long she has been running but she now finds her weak body collapsing on the bridge. The bridge. Their refuge. She sobs harder.

"Oh God… Rory… Jesus… What the hell has he done to you?" Luke whispers almost inaudibly before he falls down beside her, takes her in his arms, and pulls her limp form gently onto his lap. He holds her close and tight letting her desperate tears soak into him.

"L… Luke… I… I… don't know w…what I'm… d… doing anymore!" She cries, "I'm s... s… s… so l… lost!"

"Oh Rory…" He breathes, his own voice shaken now. He couldn't stand to see her like this. Not her. Not his baby girl. She didn't deserve this kind of pain.

"Baby, I swear if there is anything I can do… anything to take this from you just tell me."

Rory looks up at Luke with helpless eyes…

"Jess… Jess… I need Jess. Take me to Jess, Luke. Please take me to him."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

It's Tuesday night at Truncheon which means the place is busting at the seams with aspiring poets and authors. Now, Jess normally loves his job but Tuesday nights are pure hell for him. Why? Because along with being one of the main editors for Truncheon's signed talents and part-time contracted author himself he also is the only freelance editor on the staff. What does that mean for him? It means that on Tuesday nights the mountain of manuscripts on his desk triples in size and he usually has to work through the night to trim it back down. _'Yipee!'_

"Jess!"

"What is it Matthew? Damn it. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"No," Matthew replies sarcastically walking over with the phone, "I'm going blind didn't I tell you? Anyways, your uncle's on the phone. He says it's urgent."

"My uncle? Jeez Matt!!! You could've been a little quicker handing me the phone you idiot!" Jess hisses snatching the phone with one hand smacking his co-worker upside the head with the other.

"Hey, Luke what's up? I'm sorry it took me so long to answer," He glares at Matthew. "These _**jackasses** _I work with are **_slow as hell!!!_** What's the emergency?"

"It's Rory." Luke replies from the other end.

"What about her? Because I'm sure whatever the problem is her husband Ritchie Rich can handle it no sweat."

"Damn it, Jess. Damn it!!!" Luke says through gritted teeth, "Don't you get it? _That's_ the problem! There is no husband!"

"How could there not be? I saw the invite and the wedding was supposed to be on Sunday. If she was supposedly so in love with him why didn't she go through with it?" Jess asks bitterly, remembering what Rory had said to him when she came to Philadelphia and how she had left him standing alone looking like some brokenhearted idiot.

"She got halfway up the aisle Jess, when she found out that Logan had been cheating on her again. She was so devastated she ran out of the church in tears."

_Silence._

"God Jess… I have never seen the girl so broken in my life! She practically fell to pieces in my arms when I found her."

_More silence._

"She rarely leaves her room she just lays on the bed and sobs and when she does leave it's only to go to the bridge and cry more. I'm so scared for her."

"…God…"

"She's asked for you."

"Me… Why me?"

"She can't stay here in Connecticut."

"And staying with me in Philly is better?"

"It's what she wants… She needs you."

"But…"

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"I said: Do you love her?"

"Yes of course! But what can I…"

"Then let her stay."

_Click._

AN: You like it? Any suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks you guys for your support on the second chapter! Here's the third :) I hope it doesn't disappoint and I'm sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did Logan wouldn't exist!

Chapter 3

Emily Gilmore is positively outraged by her granddaughter's abrupt exit from the church Sunday afternoon. Since that horrid embarrassment, she has been trying to provide an explanation to her peers as to why her granddaughter would be stupid enough to throw away the chance of marrying into one of the most prestigious families in Hartford. To be quite honest she is having trouble explaining it to herself. Rory was supposed to be the one to rescue the Gilmore name from the disgrace her mother had buried it under but she has only succeeded in digging deeper hole. One thing is for sure however, she is done watching Rory dig. Rory isn't going turn into Lurelai if she has anything to say about it

Emily is now standing outside of the Crap Shack (Lurelai's house.) pounding persistently on the door.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**_

"Hey, whoever you are! When I open this door you are going to **_PAY_**! I **_HATE_** RUNNING HEELS AND NOW THANKS TO YOU I'LL HAVE BLISTERS ON MY FEET FOR A MONTH!!!" Emily could hear Lurelai scream from the other side of the door.

"Alright, you. You better be ready to ru-- Mom?!" She is shocked to see her mother standing at her door. She rarely comes to the house. It's too beneath her. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is she?" Emily demands pushing passed her daughter.

"What? Who?"

The elder Gilmore precedes to storm though the house.

"MOM! What are you doing?!"

She doesn't answer she just continues opening doors and then slamming them shut.

"MOM!"

Without turning Emily angrily growls, "If that ungrateful daughter of yours thinks she can get away with this she is _very _sadly mistaken!"

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"_If that ungrateful daughter of yours thinks she can get away with this she is **very** sadly mistaken!"_

It's this that greets Rory as she enters through the back door on her return home from the bridge.

"Grandma?" Her voice is barely above a whisper because she is weak from crying_. Yet again_

As inaudible as it is however, it does not go unnoticed by Emily.

"Rory, there you are! I think it's about time you explained yourself young lady your behavior on Sunday was shameful!

"Mom… Please… Not this. Not now." Lurelai interjects pleadingly.

"Stay out of this Lurelai it's your fault she behaved as she did. God help her. She took after you!"

"Grandma… Stop… Please."

"And as for you," Emily continues ignoring Rory's pleas. "How could you? Do you take pleasure in bringing such utter humiliation upon this family? Logan was such respectable match for you! Why? Why did you choose to throw such a precious privilege away so frivolously? How can I possibly make amends for such idiocy?! It would be a miracle if he still wanted to be seen with you let alone be willing to reinstate the engagement!"

"HE CHEATED ON ME GRANDMA!" Rory exclaims bursting into fresh sobs. "HE CHEATED ON ME THE NIGHT BEFORE OUR WEDDING WITH A HIGH SOCIETY WHORE!"

"So?" Emily replies icily. "Let me be the first to remind you my dear that you lost your virginity to a married man. No human is perfect."

It is now that Luke, who had accompanied Rory home from the bridge (_again_), decides to speak up.

"With all due respect Mrs. Gilmore, I believe it's about time you left." He states with a false calmness which could falter any second.

"This is none of your business, Luke." She hisses.

"Oh but you are mistaken Mrs. Gilmore. This involves the two people care for most in this world and when anything involves them it becomes my business. Do we understand each other?"

"Very well… I'm leaving for now but this is not over!" Emily says slamming the door behind her.

"GOD! I can't stand my mother!!! Every time she comes into this house she insists on leaving it like a hurricane just blew through!" Lurelai says turning to her grief stricken daughter who has taken refuge in Luke's arms.

"Thanks again, Luke for stepping up like always."

"Lurelai, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Luke." She replies motioning towards the living room.

"Hey, Ror you gonna be okay alone for a while?"

Rory looks up at Luke and nods weakly. Luke kisses the top of her head before releasing her from his grip and following behind Lurelai.

Once in the living room Luke is the first to speak.

"She can't stay here Lor."

"What do you mean? This is her home of course She stay!

"NO SHE CAN'T LURELAI! FOR GOD'S SAKE! DIDN'T YOU SEE WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Luke exclaims frustrated.

Lurelai doesn't reply she just waits for Luke to continue.

"Look Lurelai, I know she's your daughter and you care about her. Hell I do too but this place holds too many reminders. You can't expect her heal if everything she sees and hears refuses to let her forget."

"What do you suggest then?" asks Lurelai, her helpless eyes downcast to the floor.

"Jess is willing to take her."

Lurelai's head snaps up. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is hanging open.

"WHAT?!!! NO FUKING WAY AM I GOING TO LEAVE THE FATE OF MY DAUGHTER'S HEART IN HIS HANDS!!! NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL!!!"

"He's changed Lor."

"Like Hell He's Changed!!

"Lurelai have you ever wondered what it was that made Rory come back after that fight you two had? You never even stopped question it did you?"

"I…"

"If Jess hadn't come to see her in Harford to show her his book you and Rory would still not be speaking to each other. He talked sense into her Lurelai. He was the one that made her realize she needed to come back home. You owe Jess a lot more credit than you're giving him."

Lurelai sits in shock as Luke's words sink in.

"He… He fixed her?"

Luke nods in confirmation.

"I need air."

"Don't worry everything's under control here." Luke says helping her off the couch, "I'm just gonna help Rory get packed?" This comes more as a question then a statement.

Yeah… um… yeah… y… you go ahead and do that." Says a still overwhelmed Lurelai as she heads out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OMG!!! I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING AN ETERNITY TO UPDATE!!! You hate me now!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did the new writers would have been fired before the first episode of the pitiful final season even aired.

_**Chapter 4**_

How could this be happening? He swore he would never let her back into his life and yet that was what he was doing. This was insane! How could he have agreed to this? Had he learned nothing from the last time? Apparently not, because it was Wednesday morning and she was due to arrive with his uncle sometime during mid-afternoon …

"Whoa! Jess man, you look like total shit what's eatin' you?" Tristan DuGrey asks when he spots his co-worker/ best friend slumped over his desk with a coffee mug at his side and head in his hands looking like he hasn't slept at all.

When he gets no answer Tristan goes to the upstairs apartment to find Matt and the others. He figures they're still asleep because it's 7 am and the store doesn't open until 10:30 so he knocks on the door. Leo answers.

"God, Trist! I know you like coming in early but that doesn't mean the rest of us do. It's 7am for God's sake!"

"I know Leo and normally I wouldn't you bother you guys this early but something's up with Jess. I mean I know he works late nights on Tuesdays but when I came in just now I saw him slumped over his desk. I don't think he even came up here last night."

"Damn, that doesn't sound good let me get the guys up."

Tristan nods and heads back downstairs to Jess.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ (_Tuesday afternoon, Crap Shack_)

"Hey Rory, I just finished talking to your mom about the whole staying in Philly thing." Luke says walking back into the kitchen and finding Rory sitting at the table with her head down.

"Yeah I know I heard the screaming." Rory replies defeated. "I knew this would never fly with her."

"Oh Rory don't tell me you've lost faith in me already! Sure your mom was a tough sell but Jess was the reason you were even in this house for her to scream about and try as she might that was a point not even your mom could argue with."

"Oh… Um… Really? So I guess I've better start packing then huh?" Rory says getting up from the table.

"Well if we plan on getting to Truncheon sometime before closing tomorrow we've gotta get a pretty early start so… yeah packing now would be a good idea."

"Thank you so much, Luke for doing all of this you must really care about me a lot."

"More like love, Baby girl." Luke says kissing her on the cheek and giving a quick hug before letting her leave to her room. "More like love."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"Oh. My. God. Why the HELL is somebody knocking on the door at _**FIVE O'CLOCK**_ IN THE FREAKING MORNING on a WEDNESDAY?!!! Because seriously it is INSANE and whoever it is asking to be PUT ON THEIR DEATH BED!!!"

"Good morning to you too, Lorelai" Luke greets sarcastically after she has opened the door. "As much as I would like to know what a death bed feels like I'm here to pick up Rory. Is she ready?"

"Oh Rory… right. Her bags are in the kitchen so you can start putting them in the back of your truck while I get her up."

Luke nods and heads towards the kitchen.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJ (_7:10 am, Wednesday, Truncheon_)

Leo has gotten the rest of the guys downstairs and they're ready to prod Jess until he cracks.

"Alright, Mariano. Spill. What's going on with you?" Chris demands

"Yeah Jess, what exactly _**did**_ your uncle call you about last night? I mean I'm assuming that's why you're like this… what happened?" Matt wants to know.

"Alright already… damn it! Do you guys ever plan on leaving me the hell alone?"

"I know I don't. Leo?"

"No, Jake I don't either. How about you Trist?"

"Me? I can stand here all day. Mike?"

"I ain't movin' an inch until Jesse here starts talkin'."

"FINE! If it'll get you guys to shut up I'll tell you."

"We're all ears, Jesse."

"You guys remember that girl that came to visit me the open house last year?"

"The Yale Girl?" asks Leo recalling vaguely.

"Yeah her. Well her name's Rory and we used to…"

"Rory what?" Tristan cuts off.

"What Trist?"

"You said her name was Rory… Rory what?"

"Gilmore, Rory Gilmore. Why?"

"Did she go to Chilton?"

"Yeah… How'd y…"

"Holy Crud! You went out with my Mary? How'd you get rid of Dean?"

"Wait, you know Rory?"

"Know her? I went to Chilton with her sophomore year."

"Wow… small world huh?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Well anyway, I started weakening the hold Dean had on her junior year and by October of senior we were together and I was even going to take her to prom. Like an idiot however, I screwed things up majorly by skipping to many days of class. So I couldn't graduate. By then, my uncle had kicked me out and I just couldn't face her. She was graduating valedictorian and headed for Yale fall. I couldn't ruin that for her so I went to go crash at my dad's in Cali for about six months. After Cali and a brief visit to Stars Hollow to pickup my car and tell Rory I loved her (only to drive away like a coward afterward), I moved to New York."

"Where you first moved in with me and Matt." Chris interjects knowing this part of the story particularly well.

"Yeah, and couple months after you moved in your uncle came looking for you because your mom was getting married to that TJ guy and she wanted you to walk her down the aisle so you left for about a week. When you came back you told us that you went to The Yale Girl's … oops… I mean Rory's dorm and made yourself like a complete jackass by asking her to run away with you." adds Matt.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?

"Nope." Both Matt and Chris say at once.

"Ok, in that case I'm going to move on… after that degrading visit to Yale I decided I needed to do something to both prove myself to her and my uncle and to make something of my life which, is part of the reason I decided to partner up with you guys and open this place. Then when you guys finally decided to publish my book I made Connecticut one of my first promo stops knowing Rory wouldn't believe me unless I showed her in person. When asked my uncle where she might be though, he told me that she had moved in with her grandparents in Hartford because she and her mother had gotten into a fight which, if you knew those two as well as I'm assuming _both_ Tristan and I do then you'd know that never happens. I knew something was up so I went Hartford to find out what it was. As it turns out, Rory had decided to take some 'time off' from Yale and was at the moment a member of some old biddy's club called the DAR per her grandmother's request. As if matters could any worse she was also dating this pompous, dickheaded, rich frat boy named Logan who couldn't give a crap less about her."

Hearing what Jess has just said sends Tristan on a tirade.

"WHAT?! AS IF BREAKING MY LITTLE SISTER'S HEART WASN'T ENOUGH NOW THAT ASSHOLE'S GOT RORY TOO?!!!

"So Logan dated Chrissy?"

"Yeah, for like a year until she walked in on him in bed with Shannon Christi, the Hartford elite's equivalent of Pam Anderson!" says Tristan through gritted teeth, balled up fists at his sides.

"She was a wreck for months, Jess. I SWEAR IF I COULD GET MY HANDS ON THAT JACKASS I'D KILL HIM DEAD!!!"

"Get in line man, get in line." Jess says flatly before continuing…


End file.
